Weld pourer components of this type are needed for refillable bags for liquid or fluid or paste-like products as well as all sorts of cleaning materials. The welded connection is generally produced by means of an ultrasonic welding process. With known weld pourer components, a screw cap may be provided for sealing a through passage so that the latter can be repeatedly hermetically sealed after use. Hermetic sealing of the through passage by means of an integrally formed, pierceable foil is also known. The pierceable foil additionally acts as a tamper-proof seal. A combination of a pierceable foil and a screw cap has also been proposed.
An object of the invention is to provide a plastics weld pourer component of the aforesaid type having child-safety properties. A further object of the invention is to provide a child-safety, plastics weld pourer component which is additionally provided with sealing and tamper-proof functions similar to those of a pierceable foil. Another object of the invention is to provide a child-safety plastics weld pourer component which can be manufactured with all of the aforementioned functions as a single part using an injection moulding process. A further object of the invention is to provide a child-safety, plastics weld pourer component in which there are no loose portions thereof either before, during or after it is used for the first time.